


A Welcome Escape

by MinKecil



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Crimes & Criminals, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinKecil/pseuds/MinKecil
Summary: Lee Donghyuck rela masuk penjara demi Mark Lee. Ia rela memberikan segalanya untuk pria itu,dan yang ia inginkan hanyalah hidup bersama , seperti janji mereka dulu. Tetapi ketika akhirnya Donghyuck telah bebas dari penjara dan mencari Mark, ia justru menemukan ada seseorang yang lain telah mengisi impian baru pria itu."Kenapa bukan aku?!"
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	A Welcome Escape

**Author's Note:**

> karya ini adalah hasil republish dari karyaku yang aku publish di wattpad dengan judul yang sama, dan juga karya ini pernah aku republish lagi di ffn dengan judul yang sama tapi dengan pairing ChanBaek. Mind to read?

**A Welcome Escape**

Matahari yang tersenyum cerah di langit musim semi menyambut hari pertama Lee Donghyuck menghirup udara kebebasannya. Setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya mendekam di balik pengapnya jeruji penjara, hal pertama yang diinginkannya hanyalah bertemu kembali dengan orang itu. Pasti orang itu telah menunggunya, sama seperti halnya dirinya. Namun senyumannya luntur seketika saat ia melangkah keluar dari gedung penjara bersama beberapa napi yang juga ikut bebas bersamanya hari ini. Para keluarga dan orang-orang yang telah menunggu di luar gedung menyambut dengan tangisan haru dan lega. Kecuali Donghyuck.

Ia berdiri terdiam menatap sekitarnya, namun sosok yang dicarinya tidak terlihat di manapun. Orang itu tidak datang menyambutnya, padahal dialah alasan Donghyuck rela menukarkan masa depannya dibalik jeruji penjara. Sejenak ia berpikir dan menyadari, bahwa ia sendirian sekarang. Keluarganya telah memalingkan wajah mereka di hari pertama ia menjatuhkan cintanya pada orang itu, lalu membuangnya saat ia masuk penjara karena orang itu juga.

Pada akhirnya, dengan sebuah ransel usang yang tersampir di pundaknya, Donghyuck melangkah pergi dengan satu tujuan: mencari orang itu, **Mark Lee**.

***MarkHyuck***

Setelah tiga hari mencari, menyusuri berbagai tempat di kota Seoul yang luas, akhirnya Donghyuck sampai di sebuah area apartemen. Senja hampir datang tapi pencarian Donghyuck masih belum berakhir. Hingga ketika ia melewati sebuah gang mata cokelatnya melihat sosok seseorang yang dikenalnya. Semakin ia mendekat, semakin ia yakin bahwa pria yang sedang membuang sampah itu adalah orang yang dicarinya, Mark Lee.

Suara langkah kaki yang mendekat dan suara ransel yang terjatuh di atas aspal membuat pria yang sedang membuang sampah itu menoleh. Pria bersurai gelap itu, Mark Lee, terkejut melihat sosok yang segera dikenalinya meski sepuluh tahun telah berlalu, berdiri di depannya dengan berbagai emosi nampak berkilat di dalam mata cokelatnya.

“Donghyuckie? Kau sudah dibebaskan dari penjara? Tidak, maksudku dari pembebasan bersyarat?” tanya Mark dengan sedikit gusar. Lee Donghyuck yang dilihatnya kini nampak begitu berbeda. Bocah imut yang menjelang remaja dulu kini telah menjelma menjadi orang dewasa, dengan wajah yang semakin manis dan surai cokelat yang dibiarkan memanjang. “Kau telah menjadi orang dewasa yang matang sekarang.”

Donghyuck yang melangkah menghampirinya dengan wajah dingin membuat Mark merasa kian gusar. Ketika Donghyuck mencengkram kerah kaosnya dan memojokkannya ke dinding, Mark telah bersiap menerima amarah pemuda manis itu. Namun bukannya pukulan yang didapatnya, melainkan sebuah ciuman di bibirnya. Liar dan penuh rindu.

“Dan kau menjadi setua ini, huh, Mark hyung?” balas Donghyuck setelah ciuman mereka terlepas. Mata cokelatnya menatap wajah tampan di depannya dengan binar rindu dan bahagia. Lalu ia memeluk leher Mark dengan senyum yang tak luntur di bibirnya. “Meski kau hanya mengunjungiku sekali, aku sangat senang. Tapi jika kau menjemputku dengan senyuman, itu lebih baik. Ayo kita hidup bersama, hyung, seperti yang kita janjikan dulu. Tanpa ada yang menganggu kita lagi.”

Sementara itu Mark hanya terdiam, sejenak merasa ragu untuk membalas pelukan Donghyuck. Namun pada akhirnya ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Donghyuck, memeluknya dengan berbagai perasaan yang menggelayuti dirinya. Gusar, senang, rindu, bimbang, rasa bersalah…semua bercampur satu.

Pada akhirnya Mark membawa Donghyuck ke apartemennya yang sederhana. Ia bahkan membiarkan Donghyuck bersikap seolah itu adalah rumahnya sendiri. Dengan santai Donghyuck mengambil satu _cup_ es krim yang ditemukannya di kulkas Mark, duduk nyaman di atas sofa dan memakan es krim temuannya sambil menonton tv.

Kegiatan Donghyuck menyuap es krim ke mulutnya terhenti saat salah satu pintu kamar terbuka. Lalu sosok seorang remaja laki-laki bersurai pirang dan berkacamata keluar dari kamar itu. Remaja laki-laki itu menghentikan kakinya saat menyadari kehadiran Donghyuck. Selama beberapa lama mereka saling menatap, tanpa suara. Donghyuck yang pertama menolehkan kepalanya, kembali mengganti saluran tv dan menikmati es krim temuannya dengan cuek. Sementara remaja laki-laki itu segera menghampiri Mark yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

“Siapa orang itu? Mengapa dia di sini?” tanya remaja laki-laki itu, melirik curiga ke arah Donghyuck sambil mencengkram tali tas slempangnya.

“Tenang, Jaemin,” ujar Mark, menepuk pelan bahu sang remaja, sepupunya. “Dia Lee Donghyuck, tetanggaku dulu. Saat itu Donghyuck hanya anak kecil, tapi jika dia tidak berada di sana saat peristiwa itu terjadi, aku akan dibunuh oleh tangan ayahku sendiri.”

Jaemin pernah mendengar kisah itu dulu, bahkan mungkin seluruh kerabat keluarga Mark telah mengetahuinya juga. Tentang seorang anak kecil tetangganya yang sedang mencoba melindungi Mark dari amukan amarah sang ayah. Mark yang terluka cukup parah dan sang ayah yang mati terbunuh di tangan seorang anak kecil menjadi akhir dari kisah kelam itu. Setelah kejadian itu, karena ibu Mark telah lama meninggal dan Mark hanya anak tunggal, maka Mark pun dirawat oleh kerabat lainnya, yaitu keluarga Jaemin.

Semua keluarga Mark bersyukur dan berterima kasih dengan aksi kepahlawanan Donghyuck, namun Jaemin tidak terlalu terkesan dengan kisah itu. Karena itu, kehadiran Donghyuck di apartemen sederhana mereka membuat Jaemin merasa tidak nyaman.

“Aku tahu itu, tapi bagaimanapun…pembunuhan tetaplah pembunuhan,” sanggah Jaemin, masih terus melirik ke arah Donghyuk dengan gusar. “Dan dia memakan es krimku.”

Donghyuck yang rupanya mendengarkan perkataan Jaemin seketika menghentikan aksi memakan eskrimnya dan menoleh. “Bagaimana denganmu, jika itu untuk menolong Mark hyung…maukah kau membunuh seseorang?” tanyanya seraya berdiri dan menatap Jaemin dengan tatapan menantang. Ia menghampiri sang remaja dan merangkul bahunya sambil melanjutkan, “Bukankah kau teman sekamarnya? Berapa umurmu? Kau masih sekolah?”

“ _Senior high School_ , kelas tiga…” Jaemin menjawab, memandang Donghyuck sambil bergerak tak nyaman.

“Ini pertama kalinya kau berbicara dengan penghuni penjara?” tanya Donghyuck lagi, mengabaikan sikap Jaemin yang nampak semakin tak nyaman.

“Aarrg…aku harus pergi, temanku menungguku di bawah,” Jaemin melepaskan rangkulan Donghyuck di bahunya dan segera beranjak pergi dengan terburu-buru.

“Ingat, jangan minum dan mengemudi dengan aman,” Mark setengah berteriak, mengingatkan. Ia menatap kepergian Jaemin hingga sosok sang remaja hilang dibalik pintu.

“Kau masih suka bermain-main dengan anak-anak nakal, huh?” celetuk Donghyuck setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat, menatap Mark seraya tersenyum mengejek.

“Jangan salah paham,” sanggah Mark, mengalihkan matanya ke arah lain. “Dia adalah anak dari keluarga kerabat yang merawatku setelah peristiwa itu, dan dia tinggal di sini karena rumahnya jauh dari sekolahnya. Itu saja.”

Donghyuck mendengus pelan. Ia menghampiri Mark, mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan menyentuh dengan gerakan menggoda sesuatu yang ternyata diam-diam telah menegang sempurna di balik celana pria bersurai gelap itu.

“Jangan mencoba menyangkalnya dengan serius. Bagaimana dengan sekarang? Mau aku melakukannya untukmu?” tanya Donghyuck, perlahan berjongkok di depan Mark dan membebaskan penis yang telah menegang itu dari dalam balik celana. Lalu melirik ke atas, menatap tepat ke dalam mata gelap Mark yang nampak bimbang. “Karena aku akan mengurus **INI** mulai dari sekarang…”

Mark terdiam dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas sofa. Pada akhirnya ia membiarkan dirinya kembali terjebak dalam sebuah percintaan lama yang membawa rindu…juga rasa bersalah yang tak pernah pudar, bersama bayang-bayang kelam masa lalu yang kembali mengetuk pintu memorinya.

***MarkHyuck***

Itu adalah salah satu hari yang panas di musim panas. Suara angin dari mesin pendingin ruangan terdengar menderu di kamar yang tertutup itu, mengiringi suara desahan dari sepasang insan yang sedang beradu cinta di atas ranjang. Tubuh mereka telah lembab oleh keringat, namun mereka masih belum lelah untuk mencapai puncak kenikmatan bersama. Hari ini rumah sedang sepi dan ayahnya akan pulang telat dari kantornya, maka Mark remaja menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk bercinta dengan tetangganya, kekasih kecilnya.

Ketika itu Lee Donghyuck masihlah anak kecil berusia dua belas tahun yang manis, namun mampu memikat Mark Lee yang baru melewati ulangtahunnya yang ke delapan belas tahun. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang hubungan terlarang mereka, tidak juga tentang percintaan panas mereka di hari itu. Seharusnya…

Tetapi sayangnya, ayah Mark yang telah curiga dengan gelagat sang putra dengan anak kecil tetangga mereka itu memutuskan untuk pulang lebih cepat di hari itu. Saat mendengar suara-suara desahan dari balik pintu kamar sang putra yang tertutup rapat membuat kecurigaannya kian meningkat. Dengan marah, ayah Mark membuka pintu kamar sang putra dengan keras, mengejutkan sepasang insan yang sedang asyik bercinta di atas ranjang, telanjang dan berkeringat. Hal itu membuat amarah ayah Mark kian membuncah.

Sambil berteriak marah ayah Mark menarik tangan Mark dari atas tubuh Donghyuck, mendorongnya ke lantai dan mulai memukulinya dengan brutal, “Apa-apaan dengan dirimu? Kau telah tergoda?! Kau monster! Bagaimana bisa kau berbohong seperti ini kepada seorang anak kecil?!”

Sementara itu Donghyuck terduduk di sudut kamar dengan tubuh gemetaran, menangis ketakutan menyaksikan tubuh Mark yang babak belur dan bermandikan darah. Ayah Mark terus memukuli Mark tanpa peduli jika sang putra mulai sekarat. Hingga akhirnya pukulan itu terhenti saat tiba-tiba tubuh ayah Mark jatuh ke lantai dengan kepala yang hancur dan berlumuran darah. Di belakangnya, Donghyuck berdiri sambil menggenggam sebuah tongkat kayu milik Mark yang ditemukannya di kamar itu.

***MarkHyuck***

“Ach!” pagi itu Mark terbangun dari tidurnya yang gelisah. Terduduk di atas ranjang, ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar dan menghela napas, berusaha mengusir kenangan lama yang baru saja hadir di dalam mimpinya. Lalu ia menoleh ke samping dan menemukan Donghyuck yang tertidur lelap. Selimut menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka, dan pakaian mereka nampak berserakan di lantai kamar.

Wajah tidur Donghyuck yang tenang membuat Mark termenung. Ia berharap pemuda manis itu tidak benar-benar serius ingin tinggal di sini. Saat matanya melirik ke arah jam digital di atas meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya, ia menyadari bahwa ia hampir terlambat berangkat kerja. Maka ia menyibak selimut dari tubuh telanjangnya, beranjak turun dari ranjang, memunguti pakaiannya di lantai, lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

Lima menit kemudian ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Lalu membuka lemari dan mulai berpakaian sambil membangunkan Donghyuck, “Donghyuckie, aku akan berangkat kerja jadi kau harus pergi juga.”

Donghyuck terbangun dan mengusap matanya, sejenak mengumpulkan nyawa yang masih tersebar di alam mimpi. Lalu ia duduk memeluk lututnya sambil menatap kesibukan Mark yang sedang bersiap-siap berangkat ke kantor. “Eee…aku bisa tinggal dan menjaga tempatmu,” ujarnya.

Dan Mark tidak bisa menolaknya. Setelah mengikat dasinya dan merapikan penampilannya di cermin, ia menyambar jas dan tas kerjanya, lalu melirik sebentar ke arah jam. Ia benar-benar hampir terlambat, tidak sempat untuk memasak dan sarapan. Biarlah, ia bisa sarapan di jalan, dan Donghyuck bisa memasak sendiri jika dia lapar. Maka ia bergegas berangkat, Donghyuck yang santai hanya dengan memakai celana dalam saja mengantarnya ke depan pintu.

Tak lupa sebelum pergi Mark berpesan pada Donghyuck, “Aah…ini hampir waktunya Jaemin pulang. Jangan membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak perlu, dan juga jangan mengatakan apapun padanya tentang aku menjadi gay.”

Dan Donghyuck hanya menguap sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Mark.

***MarkHyuck***

Sepanjang harinya di kantor Mark tidak bisa tenang bekerja. Ia terus berpikir tentang Donghyuck, dan mulai merasa bahwa keputusannya untuk membiarkan pemuda manis itu tetap tinggal di apartemennya adalah sebuah keputusan yang salah. Mungkin seharusnya ia mengusir pemuda manis itu, meski dengan cara paksa. Terlebih lagi, ia mencemaskan Jaemin.

Hingga akhirnya tiba waktunya pulang, Mark mengendarai mobilnya sambil masih terus berpikir dan merasa cemas. Saat sampai di apartemennya, kecemasannya terbukti. Donghyuck dan Jaemin yang mengobrol santai di sofa sambil minum bir dan merokok menyambut kedatangannya.

“Oh, hai…Mark hyung, kau pulang kerja lebih cepat hari ini?” tanya sang remaja berkacamata sambil tersenyum.

Mark terdiam menatap pemandangan yang mengejutkan itu. Jaemin adalah remaja yang baik dan seorang siswa yang pintar di sekolahnya, tapi kini ia melihat sepupunya itu minum bir dan merokok mariyuana?! Lalu pandangannya beralih pada Donghyuck yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca.

“Kehidupan Donghyuck-ssi yang dihabiskan dibalik penjara sangat menarik,” Jaemin mulai mengoceh dengan senang. “Menghabiskan hampir setengah dari hidup seseorang di penjara kedengarannya sulit, bukan? Dan dia akan memperkenalkan teman-temannya padaku…”

Ocehan Jaemin terhenti ketika tiba-tiba Mark justru meninju wajah Donghyuck, hingga pemuda manis itu tersungkur di sofa dengan sudut bibir yang berdarah. Lalu Mark menarik tangan Jaemin dan merebut batang rokok mariyuana yang dipegang oleh remaja itu.

“Buang itu! Meskipun kau mau lulus, kau tidak boleh menghisap mariyuana!” marah Mark, lalu ia menunjuk ke arah Donghyuck yang dengan santai mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya yang pecah. “Apakah orang ini membujukmu untuk melakukan itu?”

Donghyuck terkekeh kecil mendengarnya. “Wajah marahmu itu membuatmu mirip sekali dengan ayahmu. Kau bahkan menggunakan alasan yang sama dalam situasi seperti ini,” ujarnya.

Perkataan itu membuat Mark terdiam sejenak, rasa tidak tenang itu kembali menjalari dirinya. Namun secepat mungkin kepalanya berusaha mengelak. Maka, tanpa kata Mark mengambil ransel Donghyuck di kamarnya, memberikannya pada sang pemuda manis, lalu menyeretnya keluar dari apartemennya. Dengan cepat ia mengunci pintu, dan kemudian mengintip dari balik tirai jendela. Jaemin menghampirinya dengan wajah tak mengerti.

“Kau memaafkannya ketika dia membunuh ayahmu, tapi kau menjadi sangat marah hanya dengan sedikit mariyuana,” ucap Jaemin.

“Dia pengaruh buruk untukmu,” kata Mark tanpa menoleh.

“Pengaruh buruk kau bilang…aku bukan anak kecil,” Jaemin mendengus tidak terima. “Apa yang dia bicarakan tentang “alasan yang sama”?”

Jaemin terlihat penasaran, namun Mark tidak menjawab, tidak juga menoleh. Pria bersurai gelap itu masih terus mengintip ke luar jendela, melihat sosok Donghyuck dengan ransel yang tersampir di bahunya dan sedang berdiri mendongak memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tidak terbaca.

***MarkHyuck***

Hari-hari pun berlalu. Setelah hari pengusiran itu, Donghyuck menghilang. Mark menjadi pendiam, dan Jaemin yang telah memulai hari perkuliahannya diam-diam masih mencoba untuk mencari Donghyuck. Hingga akhirnya, saat ia pulang kuliah di sore hari yang hujan, tidak sengaja ia melihat sosok yang dicarinya. Hanya dengan memakai kaos, jaket, dan topi beanie yang tertutup oleh tudung jaketnya, Donghyuck berjalan santai di bawah rinai hujan. Kedua tangannya membawa beberapa plastik besar, nampaknya pemuda manis itu habis berbelanja.

“Donghyuck-ssi,” panggil Jaemin, menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan dan membuka satu jendelanya.

Donghyuck menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh, ia sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya untuk mengintip ke dalam jendela mobil yang terbuka. Jaemin duduk di balik kemudi dan tersenyum senang menatap Donghyuck. “Aah…aku menemukanmu,” katanya. “Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kemana saja kau selama ini?”

“Aa…di sebuah motel yang vouchernya kumiliki, di sekitar sini,” jawab Donghyuck.

“Naiklah. Aku akan mengantar ke sana,” tawar Jaemin, membuka pintu mobilnya. Dan Donghyuck pun menyetujui tawaran itu.

***MarkHyuck***

Mobil Jaemin berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan motel dua lantai. Jaemin mengikuti Donghyuck memasuki salah satu kamar sederhana motel itu di lantai dua. Donghyuck melepaskan jaketnya, dan meletakannya bersamaan dengan barang belanjaannya di atas meja, sementara Jaemin menghempaskan pantatnya di pinggir ranjang. Donghyuck mengambil dua kaleng bir dari dalam salah satu plastik belanjaannya, membukanya, lalu memberikan satu kaleng pada Jaemin seraya beranjak duduk di kursi. Jaemin menerimanya dan berterima kasih.

Kemudian tidak ada yang bersuara. Donghyuck hanya diam sambil memainkan kaleng birnya, sementara Jaemin mencari topik pembicaraan di dalam kepalanya sambil menikmati sebatang rokok mariyuana yang diam-diam dibawanya.

“Tentang mariyuana, terima kasih sudah melindungiku,” Jaemin akhirnya yang pertama bersuara. Lalu ia menawarkan batang rokok mariyuana ditangannya pada Donghyuck. “Kau mau?”

Donghyuck menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak. Jaemin mengendikan bahunya acuh, lalu kembali mengoceh sambil sesekali meneguk kaleng birnya, “Mark hyung, dia seorang hyung yang putus asa. Bukankah dia seperti itu sejak dulu? Dia bahkan ikut campur ketika harus memilih teman-temanku. Sangat menyebalkan. Atau, ketika merencanakan bea siswaku untuk mendapatkan mobil baru yang aku inginkan…itu bukan sesuatu untuk ditertawakan.”

Dan Donghyuck hanya diam mendengarkan celotehan Jaemin sambil memainkan kaleng birnya. Mata cokelatnya terus menatap pemuda berkacamata itu dengan tatapan tak terbaca yang tidak disadari oleh Jaemin.

***MarkHyuck***

Malam mulai larut saat Mark baru menyelesaikan lemburnya, namun suasana sepi yang menyambutnya saat ia tiba di apartemennya. Jaemin belum pulang dan tidak ada kabar. Mark mulai merasa cemas. Sambil menggerutu ia memutuskan untuk mandi. Lima menit kemudian, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering saat ia baru saja selesai mandi. Dengan tubuh yang masih basah dan sehelai handuk yang melilit pinggangnya, ia buru-buru mengangkat teleponnya ketika melihat nama Jaemin yang muncul di layar ponselnya.

“Jaemin, kau tahu jam berapa sekarang?! Huh? Apa…dengan Donghyuck?”

Hal yang di dengarnya di telepon membuat Mark langsung bergegas berpakaian dan beranjak pergi. Karena mobilnya sedang di pakai oleh Jaemin, maka ia menggunakan taksi menuju alamat sebuah motel yang di dengarnya di telepon tadi. Setibanya di motel yang dituju, dengan marah Mark melangkah menuju salah satu kamar motel.

“Jaemin! Pulang sekarang!” Seru Mark marah seraya membuka pintu kamar yang tidak terkunci.

Namun omelan yang tadi telah bersiap di ujung lidahnya mendadak tertelan kembali ke kerongkongannya saat melihat pemandangan tak terduga di depannya. Di atas ranjang Donghyuck sedang duduk memangku Jaemin yang sedang terlelap pulas. Pemuda berkacamata itu nyari telanjang, dengan kaos yang tersingkap ke atas dan resleting celana yang terbuka lebar.

“Percuma saja. Orang ini menjengkelkan, jadi aku memberikannya beberapa obat,” ujar Donghyuck melirik ke arah Mark dengan satu tangan menyusup ke balik celana dalam Jaemin, sementara tangan lainnya menyangga kepala pemuda berkacamata itu. “Ini sudah setengah hari tapi apapun yang aku lakukan, dia tidak akan bangun. Kau seharusnya menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai bayaran untuk dukungan finansialmu, hyung.”

Mark terdiam. Amarahnya seketika memudar melihat tingkah menggoda Donghyuck yang tak terduga. Melihat bagaimana jemari-jemari Donghyuck mengerayangi tubuh tak berdaya Jaemin, dan melihat bagaimana nakalnya lidah Donghyuck bermain di wajah pemuda berkacamata itu…entah kenapa itu justru terlihat menggairahkan baginya. Pikiran gila mendadak muncul di otaknya. Seketika rona merah menjalari wajah tampannya.

Namun sebisa mungkin Mark menampik semua itu dan berusaha mengendalikan akal sehatnya. “Hentikan, Donghyuckie!” serunya, menarik tangan Donghyuck dan menariknya menjauh dari tubuh Jaemin.

Donghyuck tertegun memperhatikan Mark mengambil alih tubuh tak sadar Jaemin dan menidurkannya dengan lembut di atas ranjang, memperlakukannya bak sebuah Kristal. “Apa-apaan…meskipun kau bercinta denganku saat aku masih di sekolah dasar, tetapi dengan bocah sialan ini, kau menolak menyentuhnya?” katanya mendengus tidak percaya.

“Anjing liar sepertimu berbeda dengan Jaemin. Berani kau menyentuhnya, aku akan menghubungi polisi,” ujar Mark sambil merapikan pakaian Jaemin dan menyelimutinya. “Dengar, aku tidak mengharapkan imbalan apapun darinya.”

Donghyuck kembali terdiam memperhatikan semua tingkah lembut Mark pada Jaemin yang tak akan sadar sampai besok. Mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak ke arah lain, ia beranjak ke meja dan mengambil sebuah kacamata milik Jaemin. Ia memakai kacamata itu, lalu membuka topi beanie yang sejak tadi di pakainya.

“Lalu? Akankah kau...berjalan pergi seperti orang tua?” tanya Donghyuck seraya menatap Mark dengan tatapan menantang.

Mark menoleh, sedikit terkejut ketika melihat penampilan Donghyuck yang kini jauh berbeda. Rambut cokelatnya yang memanjang telah dipotong pendek, mengubah gaya rambutnya dan dicat dengan warna pirang, dan dengan memakai kacamata seperti itu kini Donghyuck bagaikan kembaran Jaemin.

***MarkHyuck***

Pada akhirnya Mark kembali menggempur tubuh menggoda Donghyuck di kamar mandi. Pakaian yang tercecer di lantai, dan suara desahan juga deru napas yang memburu terdengar memenuhi ruangan kamar motel yang kecil itu. Seperti sepasang kelinci yang sedang birahi, mereka tidak peduli pada Jaemin yang masih tertidur lelap di balik selimut, tidak terganggu.

Masih dengan kacamata dan penampilan yang mirip dengan Jaemin, Donghyuck menikmati setiap hentakan tubuh Mark di dalamnya. Ia terkekeh, menikmati wajah tampan Mark yang tersaput kabut nafsu di depannya.

“Kau tidak bisa menyentuhnya karena penismu hanya bisa berdiri untukku, itu benar kan, hyung?” tanya Donghyuck, tersenyum senang. Namun Mark tetap diam. “Ayo segera hidup bersama….”

Ucapan Donghyuck terhenti ketika satu tangan Mark tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya, sementara tangan lainnya mencengkram lehernya. Seketika ia merasa ngeri, entah kenapa. Mark menarik penisnya keluar dari dalam tubuh Donghyuck, lalu tanpa peringatan ia memasukkan penisnya ke dalam mulut Donghyuck. Semburan sperma yang panas menyembur rongga mulut Donghyuck dalam sekejap, mengotori wajah dan kacamata Donghyuck. Mendorong tubuh Donghyuck ke lantai, ia memeluk erat pemuda itu dari belakang sambil bergumam di telinganya,

“Jangan tidur dulu……Jaemin.”

Lalu percintaan yang kasar pun di mulai. Bagaikan tak sadar, Mark menekan kepala Donghyuck di lantai dan terus menghentak tubuh pemuda itu dengan keras. Desah nikmat yang didengungkan Donghyuck tadi kini berubah menjadi erangan kesakitan. Hingga saat hari menjelang pagi percintaan yang kasar itu baru berhenti.

Mark segera membersihkan dirinya dan berpakaian, lalu dengan gusar ia berusaha membersihkan kacamata Jaemin yang kotor oleh sperma. Ia menggosok kacamata itu dengan keras di bawah kran air, dan baru berhenti setelah kacamata itu dirasanya telah bersih. Menyimpan kacamata itu di dalam sakunya, lalu ia menggendong tubuh Jaemin yang masih belum sadar. Saat ia hendak beranjak pergi, sejenak ia menghentikan kakinya dan melirik ke arah kamar mandi. Pandangannya terpaku pada tubuh Donghyuck yang masih terbaring di lantai, kotor dan kesakitan.

“Kau akan pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun? Setidaknya bantu aku mandi, aku tidak bisa berdiri…” Donghyuck berujar lemah seraya berusaha bangun. Ia mengulurkan satu tangannya dan menatap Mark penuh harap. “Kumohon, Mark hyung….”

Namun Mark tetap diam dan memalingkan wajahnya. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya pergi meninggalkan kamar motel Donghyuck, mengabaikan segalanya.

***MarkHyuck***

Beruntunglah itu adalah akhir pekan, Mark tidak perlu ke kantor dan menambah pikirannya dengan pekerjaan. Mark lelah, ia ingin istirahat. Setelah kembali dari motel semalam, ia tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Rasa bersalah dan gusar terasa menyesakkan dadanya. Untuk mengalihkan pikirannya, Mark memutuskan untuk membersihkan apartemennya. Ia mengambil _vacuum cleaner_ dan mulai membersihkan setiap sudut lantai.

“Waah…sudah setelat ini! Aku punya rencana dengan teman-temanku,” Jaemin yang keluar dari kamar dengan terburu-buru mengalihkan perhatian Mark sesaat. “Dan di mana kacamataku? Bagaimana aku bisa pulang?”

Mark merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan kacamata milik Jaemin yang telah dibersihkannya. “Aku membawamu kembali dari tempat Donghyuck. Jangan pergi ke sana lagi,” ucapnya seraya mengembalikan kacamata itu pada pemiliknya.

Jaemin memakai kacamatanya, lalu menyambar kunci mobil Mark di atas meja. “Aku pinjam mobilmu, hyung,” katanya seraya beranjak pergi dengan tergesa-gesa.

Mark melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya membersihkan apartemennya. Selesai dengan vacuum cleaner, kini ia beralih mengelap meja dan benda-benda lainnya. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang tertutup.

“Apa kau melupakan sesuatu, Jaemin?” tanyanya tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya mengelap meja. Namun tidak ada jawaban.

Saat Mark mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke arah cermin yang ada di atas meja, ia terkejut melihat bayangan Donghyuck berdiri di belakangnya. Segera ia membalik tubuhnya, memastikan matanya tidak salah melihat.

“Pintunya dibiarkan terbuka. Hidup dengan anak tidak berguna seperti itu merepotkan,” kata Donghyuck seraya melangkah maju dan memeluk Mark. “Apa yang kau lakukan kemarin, aku tidak masalah. Yah, itu tidak buruk dibandingkan dengan apa yang babi-babi itu lakukan padaku di penjara. Ketika itu tentangmu, Mark hyung, aku baik-baik saja dengan apapun yang ingin kau lakukan padaku.”

Senyuman Donghyuck membuat Mark diam-diam menelan ludah gugup. Satu hal yang disadarinya, Donghyucknya yang polos dan imut dulu kini telah berubah. Kegilaan Donghyuck membuat rasa bersalah dan ketakutan semakin memenuhi diri Mark.

“Ayo kita lakukan. Aku akan berpura-pura menjadi Jaemin lagi untukmu,” ucap Donghyuck lagi dengan riang. “Sekarang kau sedang membersihkan apartemenmu, kan? Maka aku akan membantu. Ini akan menjadi tempat tinggalku juga nanti.”

Mark hanya bisa terdiam dengan gelisah saat Donghyuck mulai bertingkah santai, seolah apartemen ini adalah miliknya. Ia membuka-buka majalah, tertawa seolah ada yang menarik, menyumpal telinganya dengan ipod milik Jaemin yang ditemukannya di kamar, lalu berbaring di sofa sambil memainkan PSP milik Mark.

Sementara itu Mark melanjutkan kembali kegiatan bersih-bersihnya. Dalam diam kepalanya bertanya-tanya, kapan Donghyuck akan pergi? Pemuda manis itu pasti memiliki banyak pengalaman di penjara, hal itu benar-benar mengacaukannya. Mungkin Mark harus pergi untuk memeriksa apakah Donghyuck memiliki penyakit menular seksual.

Suara getar ponsel di atas meja makan menghentikan Mark dari kegiatan bersih-bersihnya. Ia meninggalkan keranjang baju kotor yang sedang dibawanya, dan segera mengangkat telepon saat melihat nama Jaemin yang muncul di layar.

“Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Mark hyung? Aku baru saja menabrak seseorang dengan mobil,” suara panik Jaemin terdengar di ujung telepon. “Aku sangat takut, jadi aku melarikan diri. Hyung, aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti bimbingan belajar. Serius, apa yang harus aku lakukan?”

“Di mana kau sekarang? Kau sendirian?” Mark beranjak ke jendela dan menyibak tirai, mengintip keluar. “Tetap diam di mobil dan jangan bergerak. Lalu, kita akan membuktikan bahwa kau tidak berada di tempat kejadian perkara. Jangan khawatir, serahkan padaku.”

Mark berusaha menenangkan Jaemin yang panik. Lalu menutup teleponnya sambil melirik ke arah Donghyuck yang sedang berbaring santai di sofa. Dan sesuatu seketika melintas di dalam kepalanya.

***MarkHyuck***

Donghyuck segera berdiri saat Mark memanggilnya. Namun ia terdiam, mengerjap tidak percaya saat mendengar permintaan gila yang baru saja dilontarkan Mark padanya. “Pengganti……hyung, kau tidak bilang jika kau ingin aku kembali ke penjara, kan?” tanyanya, tidak yakin.

“Aku mohon padamu, kau hanya perlu menipu rekaman kamera keamanan. Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya, bukan begitu?” pinta Mark seraya menangkup wajah manis Donghyuck dengan kedua tangannya.

Tatapan penuh permohonan dari Mark membuat tubuh Donghyuck bergetar pelan oleh amarah. “Mark hyung…aku memberikanmu segala yang aku punya tidak peduli apapun itu.Tubuhku, hatiku, masa mudaku, kehidupanku…semuanya,” ucapnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat. “Jangan gunakan aku untuk membersihkan kekacauan anak itu.”

Mark menempelkan dahi mereka, memejamkan matanya dan berbisik penuh keegoisan di depan wajah Donghyuck, “Donghyuckie, kumohon…tolong berpura-puralah kau melakukannya untukku. Jaemin memiliki masa depan yang cerah.”

Bagaikan tersengat listrik, permintaan egois Mark barusan membuat Donghyuck merasa kecewa. Dengan marah, tiba-tiba Donghyuck membenturkan dahinya ke hidung Mark dengan keras. Mark terjatuh ke lantai dengan erangan kesakitan dan darah yang mengalir dari hidung yang patah.

“Begitu? Aku bahkan tidak mempunyai masa depan, begitukah?” Donghyuck menjambak rambut gelap Mark dan menatapnya dengan penuh amarah. “Dan kau ingin menjaga agar mainan berhargamu tidak bersalah. Maka sampah murahan sepertiku hanyalah sampah, bukan? Dan sampah harus menghilang.”

Donghyuck memelintir satu tangan Mark ke belakang, lalu mulai memukuli dan menendangnya. “BERHENTI BERMAIN-MAIN! KENAPA BUKAN AKU?” teriaknya.

Kemudian Donghyuck berhenti memukul dan menendang. Ia melepaskan tangan Mark dan mengambil sebuah kabel panjang yang ia temukan di dekat tv. Dengan kabel panjang itu ia mengikat tangan Mark di belakang punggung. Lalu ia beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambil sebuah pisau besar dan selembar kain. Tidak lama ia kembali pada pada Mark yang terbaring tidak berdaya di lantai, wajah tampannya ternoda oleh darah.

“Aku sudah muak. Aku akan menunjukkan harga yang harus dibayar anak itu untuk menggantikanmu,” ujar Donghyuck, menatap Mark dengan kilat bahaya di matanya.

Mark mendongak, berusaha menatap Donghyuck dari balik darah yang mengotori wajahnya. “Apa yang mau kau lakukan? Menjauh dari Jaemin!” serunya, mulai merasa takut dan cemas.

Mendengar Mark masih berusaha melindungi Jaemin membuat Donghyuck semakin marah. Ia kembali memukul dan menghantam Mark, hingga pria tampan bersurai gelap itu semakin babak belur. Setelah Mark nampak tidak berdaya lagi, Donghyuck berhenti dan menyumpal mulut Mark dengan kain yang ditemukannya di dapur. Lalu mengambil ponsel milik Mark dan menghubungi Jaemin. Pemuda berkacamata itu menjawab teleponnya dengan cepat.

“Jaemin-ssi, ini aku…Donghyuck. Bisakah kau pulang ke rumah sekarang? Ahh…ini tentang Mark hyung, dia marah karena omong kosong yang tidak berguna,” katanya seraya membuka pintu, ia beranjak pergi sambil masih membawa pisau besar. “Aku dilanda gugup, dia memukuliku.”

Sepeninggal Donghyuck, Mark yang terbaring tidak berdaya di lantai diam-diam memaki di dalam kepalanya. Seketika ia teringat kembali pada sosok Donghyuck kecil yang polos dan selalu mendengar perkataannya. Dulu, sambil bercinta Donghyuck kecil akan memeluknya dan akan selalu bertanya tentang janji-janji Mark padanya. Bahkan kini suara polosnya dapat ia dengar dengan jelas di dalam kepalanya,

_“Hey, Mark Hyung…jika aku menjadi dewasa apa yang akan kau lakukan? Bagaimana jika aku tidak imut lagi? Kau sudah berjanji padaku……di masa depan……kau tidak akan berbohong padaku, kan?”_

“Sial…dulu kau seperti seorang malaikat, kenapa kau seperti ini sekarang…” gumam Mark di sela kesakitannya.

Sambil menahan sakit Mark berusaha melepaskan ikatan kabel di tangannya. Beruntunglah Donghyuck tidak mengikatnya dengan kencang. Setelah terbebas dari kabel yang mengikatnya, ia menarik keluar kain yang menyumpal mulutnya dan mulai terbatuk-batuk. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit, tetesan darah mengiringi setiap langkah kaki Mark yang sedang berusaha beranjak ke kamarnya. Di kamarnya, ia segera membongkar laci meja nakasnya hingga ia menemukan sebuah kotak hitam yang cukup besar. Ia mengeluarkan kotak hitam itu dan membuka kuncinya. Sebuah pistol dan sekotak peluru tersimpan rapi di dalam kotak itu.

Mark mengambil pistol itu dan mengisi semua pelurunya sambil berpikir, bahwa tindakan yang akan diambilnya ini adalah sebuah bentuk perlindungan diri. Saat semua peluru telah terisi, samar-sama ia mendengar suara Donghyuck yang berteriak mencarinya di luar kamar. Rupanya Donghyuck telah selesai menelepon dan kembali.

“Mark hyuuungg……si brengsek itu, kemana dia?”

Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat. Mark segera berdiri di dekat pintu kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka, tersembunyi di balik dinding, dan bersiap dengan sebuah pistol di tangannya. Ia terus berusaha menyakinkan dirinya, bahwa ia melakukan ini demi Jaemin.

_Maafkan aku, Donghyuck…_ ucapnya dalam hati.

Mark menggenggam erat pistolnya dan bersiap saat perlahan pintu kamarnya di dorong terbuka. Kemudian ia segera melepaskan tembakannya saat seseorang melangkah masuk. Ia merasa yakin bahwa orang yang baru saja ditembaknya barusan adalah Donghyuck, namun perkiraannya ternyata salah. Sosok yang tumbang ke lantai dengan kepala berlubang penuh darah adalah…Jaemin.

Donghyuck ternyata datang bersama dengan Jaemin, dan Jaemin yang melangkah lebih dulu memasuki kamarnya. Karena penampilan Donghyuck yang kini mirip dengan Jaemin—kecuali kacamatanya, Mark salah mengira.

Mark menurunkan tangannya yang tiba-tiba terasa lemas, ia terpaku menatap tubuh Jaemin yang bersimbah darah di lantai. Ia jatuh terduduk dan mulai menangis. “Jaemin…tidak mungkin!” ucapnya lirih, tidak percaya.

Sementara itu Donghyuck yang tadi mengikuti Jaemin dari belakang terkejut dengan kejadian gila barusan. Pisau besar yang diam-diam dibawanya dan berencana untuk menusuk Jaemin dari belakang kini tak berguna lagi. Ia menjatuhkan pisau besar di tangannya dan mulai tertawa.

“HAHAHA…lelucon apa di sini?” ia mendekati Mark dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya dengan senang. “Pada akhirnya, kau berakhir sama sepertiku.”

Dengan tangan yang gemetar Mark menodongkan pistolnya pada Donghyuck. Wajah tampannya telah basah oleh air mata. Donghyuck tersenyum menyeringai, ketika Mark mendorong tubuhnya ke lantai yang ternoda oleh darah Jaemin, bersisian dengan jasad berlubang milik Jaemin, dan menempelkan moncong pistol di kepalanya. Ia menatap puas dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada Mark.

“Dengan ini, kita sama,” katanya. “Dan kita akan hidup bersama selamanya. Lakukanlah, hyung.”

Selama beberapa lama mereka hanya saling menatap. Donghyuck yang menantang, dan Mark yang nampak kacau. Pada akhirnya Mark menjatuhkan pistolnya dan terduduk di lantai dengan lunglai. Donghyuck beranjak bangun dan merangkak mendekati Mark. Sambil tersenyum senang ia memeluk pria tampan bersurai gelap itu.

“Nah, Mark hyung……ayo kita hidup bersama selamanya, seperti janji kita dulu. Kau tidak akan berbohong padaku, kan?” katanya sebelum mencium bibir Mark.

Dan Mark pun membalas ciuman itu, memagut lembut bibir kenyal itu dengan wajah yang basah oleh air mata. Seolah menyatakan kekalahannya. Ah, mungkin memang mereka harus selalu bersama.

**Fin**


End file.
